A biological sensor is an analytical device for detecting a target molecule by interaction of a biomolecule with the target molecule. Compared to culturing or polymerase chain reaction (PCR), a biological sensor can detect the existence of the target molecule within a relatively short time period. Some biological sensors use chromatographic immunoassay techniques. However, these chromatographic immunoassay-based biological sensors have adoption issues. For example, most chromatographic immunoassay-based biological sensors detect antibodies which are generated by the patients after a later stage of infection/disease.